Recently, detection and analysis of trace components in liquid samples is frequently carried out in the medical and environmental fields. In this case, a liquid channel device, referred to as a microchip, in which channels are formed in a base plate, is often employed in the medical field, for example.
For example, Patent Document No. 1 discloses a technique in which an antibody-containing reagent and blood are mixed in the liquid channel formed in the microchip and allowed to react. Each microchip is then set in a detection device where the antigen-antibody reaction is detected. Further, Patent Document No. 2 discloses a disk-type liquid channel device in which multiple channels are formed in the radial direction in a rotatable disk and antibodies are adhered in advance to a portion of the channels. By subsequently allowing the bodily fluid to flow through the channels, the antigens in the liquid can be captured through the antibody-antigen reaction.